G o N E
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: Can you imagine a gorgeous super rookie to be so sad because the one he loved left her? And Why did Haruko left him eventhough she really love him? to find out just READ AND REVIEW!!! I love reviews!!! and violent reactions are welcome


This story take place about 6 years after the series which means that they are not a high school students. 

Gone 

"Kaede" Ayako said as she turned towards him in bed. 

"HHmmmm?" 

_'I've got to do this. I promised  that I would ask him. And  it's better to tell him  than being held in the dark. I feel that if I don't hear it I'm going to explode. Alright Haruko, gather your courage now. Your only about to ask the question that will change your life forever, the worst he can say is _**no**. _Damn that curse word I wish at this moment it never existed._

"Haruko, what's wrong?" 

_'Hurry up and tell him' _Haruko's mind screamed. 

"Uh, Kaede? I need to ask you a serious question." 

"Sure." Kaede said as he reached out and held her hand. 

Haruko took a couple gulps before she continued. _'Better say it now before I loose courage again.'_ "Kaede, do you love me?" _'There I said it. What do I have to loose?...Kaede.'_

Haruko could feel Kaede's body tense. 

_'What am I to say to her? Yes? so that she'll go to sleep happy? I don't even know love,Damn the war! Maybe I'll pretend that she said nothing. Sometimes no answers are the best way to go.'_ Kaede turned back around and went to sleep, leaving Haruko close to tears. 

_'He doesn't love me...he doesn't love me...doesn't love me...Kaede. I lost Kaede. I can't stay here. I was wrong that being kept in the dark is better than the harsh truth! I have to leave. He doesn't love me so I don't belong here. I'll go tomorrow when he leaves the house...Goodbye Kaede...' _Haruko drifted off to sleep making plans to go the next day. 

*************************************************************************************************** 

"Haruko" 

It was the next day and Kaede had just come back from his work. He was a trainer. Kaede couldn't really find a job that suited him as a basketball player so he did everything. Like a 'Jack of all Trades'. It was Sunday so that means it was movie night for them. 

"Haruko come on we're going to be late." Kaede had already dressed from basketball class so he was ready. he walked into the kitchen and found a white note on the black table. "What's this?" Kaede asked out loud. 

The note said: 

Dearest Kaede,.

 Knowing that you'll never be mine has torn my heart. That's why I left. I don't want to live a false hope/dream any more. I've woken up and faced reality. I'm gone now, think of me some times. (I'll be thinking of you.) 

Haruko

*************************************************************************************************** 

"Damn, nothing's on" Kaede said out loud to no one. He turns on the radio and gets another beer. He sits back on the couch and listens. The song "Gone" by N'SYNC was playing. 

_'Haruko' _Kaede thought to himself. _'I miss her so much. Since she left I felt that I had no purpose of living and continued my life on cruise control. I was operating without feeling, everything I did was a daily routine.' _

He got up and turned off the radio and sat back down. 

_'No matter what I do to get her off my mind she keeps coming back in my head. I told myself that I was going to be strong but I've driven myself insane wishing I could just hear her voice! But Haruko's gone and I don't know where you are...'_

_'After Haruko left, I immediately work in our family's business. It's been 3 days since I had something to do. I can't believe that I didn't realize that the reason why I try to keep my self-occupied is so that I won't think of Ayako! I can't believe I miss her that much'_

Kaede got up and called his secretary at the  office to ask her to find Haruko. _'Haruko"_ TKaede thought. _'I'm coming'_

**Two weeks later**

Kaede was walking along the beach. It's been a week since Kaede found out where Haruko was hiding. It took him a week to summon up his courage and go to Shizuoka. So here he was walking along the beach of Shizuoka looking for her. He found out that she spent most of her time at the coast. 

A woman's back appeared. _Haruko?'_ Kaede thought. 

"Haruko!" Kaede called to her. She was turning to face him as Kaede started to walk towards her. 

"Honey," a man called from the area she looking at. Kaede stopped walking and witness in horror as the man embraced the woman and kissed. The two started to walk into inland and what Kaede saw almost made him cry. She was pregnant and showing it. 

_'I thought I had a chance... What am I to do now?'_

Kaede walks back up towards the hotel where his things were. He decided it was best to leave now. He heard the couple's laughter as he walked away. 

_'She's gone. Be happy Haruko.'_

A single tear, escaped his broken heart, and ran down his face. 

* * *

I came up with this idea last night when I was listening to the song gone. And something came up in my mind. Because Rukawa was neglecting Haruko in the series why don't I change the situation, I will make Rukawa feel the hurt and pain that haruko has. Well its just a fic! I don't have any intention to have an argument to all rukawa fans who will read my fic . Don't worry in my next story I will make a romantic and cute story about haruko and rukawa. PLAESE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
